sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Emblem Heroes
Fire Emblem Heroes is a free-to-play tactical role-playing game developed by Intelligent Systems, Vicarious Visions and Feral Interactive and published by Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision for iOS and Android devices. The game is a mobile spin-off of the Fire Emblem series, and was released worldwide on February 2, 2017. Gameplay Beginning with a grid map that measures 8x6, players are able to summon characters from the Fire Emblem series to attack opposing enemies. Players are free to create a team of up to four heroes to progress through the story, or fight against other players' teams. The game's currency are known as "orbs", which can be used to acquire new heroes. Missions costs are between one and 23 stamina to play while stamina is recovered at a rate of one point per five minutes, with a maximum of 99 stamina. Orbs are either earned by completing in-game activities or with in-app purchases. Orbs can also be used to cast 'Light's Blessing' which heals all of the player's units, revives any of the player's defeated units, makes all activation skills ready to activate and allows a player's team to fight again; in addition, orbs can be used to permanently increase experience gained or maximum hero capacity, or to replenish stamina. Upon its initial release date, Fire Emblem Heroes gave players access to 100 controllable units in the game, three of whom, Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna, are available for use from the start, and are not featured in any specific previous Fire Emblem titles. The remainder of the characters are drawn from other main series entries. Since release, additional characters have been added to the list, mostly from games that were previously not featured. Development The game was first announced by Nintendo and Activision as the third mobile game made under the DeNA partnership in April 2016, alongside an Animal Crossing mobile game, and was originally set for release that year. The game's title and gameplay details were later revealed during a ''Fire Emblem'' Direct presentation in January 2017. Immediately afterwards, Nintendo launched an online "choose your legend" promotion, in which players could vote for various characters from the series to be included in the game. The game was released in 39 countries for Android and iOS devices on February 2, 2017. As was the case with Nintendo's previously released mobile game Super Mario Run, Fire Emblem Heroes requires players to have a persistent internet connection to play. The music was composed by John Paesano with the music orchestrated and conducted by Jason Livesay and Nolan Livesay. Reception Fire Emblem Heroes received mixed reception from critics, according to review aggregator Metacritic. One critic praised the game's casual-friendly design with its straightforward combat and character collection, but did not like the arbitrary play time constraint that stamina limit creates. During the first day of release, Nintendo reported that the game generated more than $2.9 million. The game also ranked in third place in Japan when the game launched, also making shares skyrocket for the company. Fire Emblem Heroes ranked the top five most grossing game in Japan since release earlier that month. External links *Official website Category:2017 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Crossover video games Category:IOS games Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Single-player-only video games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Activision games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films directed by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Screenplays by Christopher Nolan Category:Screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games scored by John Paesano Category:Video games scored by Roger Suen Category:Video games scored by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Video games scored by Jasha Klebe Category:Video games scored by Matthew Margeson